


Peep Show

by Delphi



Series: Pornographos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley gives a private show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _The Internet Is for Porn_

He lay back on the bed, bare as the day he was born and grinning.

"Spread your legs."

Kingsley obliged, his thighs parting, baring the glint of smeared oil. He reached down, giving himself a good fingering and stroking his cock with his free hand as Moody got flustered and ruddy-faced.

"Deeper."

He wet his lips, stealing glances at Moody's hand, Moody's cock, red and stiff. Hard, slow strokes. One eye glued to Kingsley's hands, the other roaming greedily all over him.

"Mm."

Moody didn't approve of pornography. It wasn't Morally Hygienic.

"Just like that."

Apparently live viewings didn't count.


End file.
